Finn in Wonderland
by starlight10013
Summary: "I was now lost within it. I lost the king. I lost my way. And I lost my breath...Everything was just miserable!" A story of poor Finn who's put into Wonderland, but he doesn't know it.Rated T just in case for some death references, not much.ENJOY!
1. Down the Rabbit Hole

"Mother!" I ran into my home and went straight for my Mother's potions room. Mother turned to me and raised an eyebrow. 'Is everything ok?' she said. I took a deep breath and began my rant. "Everyone in class laughed at me because they say I have the worst swordsmanship of them all!" She opened her mouth to say something, but I wasn't done yet, this was far more important. "I mean, how is that even fair? The weapons themselves are about a million tons! I couldn't lift it up if I even tried! My teacher failed me in swordsmanship because I can't lift up a sword? That's so awful!"

"Well swords nowadays are really heavy!" She agreed. "Only a barbarian could carry those monsters!"

"Everyone else in the class could carry it..." I whimpered. She leaned forward and planted a quick kiss on my forehead.

"Because your the only civilized person at that school, you know that." She said. I beamed with a grin and nodded. Of course I was the only civilized person in class, anyone with eyes could see that! I'm best dressed, I use the best manners...you know, I'm just the best.

"But still.." I said. "Can't you come down to my class and tell my teacher how _great_ I am? He can't fail me just because of some dumb sword..."

Suddenly, Mother turned back to her cauldron, as if trying to avoid me. "Well," She began grabbing a bunch of unmarked vials filled with bubbling goop and fluids. I cringed and leaned against a wall. "I could try and make some sort of potion to make you the strongest. But it would take a long time to make, Finn. Remember last time? Your arms were limp and numb for three weeks!" I remembered that. I couldn't grab anything,l couldn't lift my arms at all. Why was she proposing this idea? I was still terrified.

"No, Mother! I told you, I wanted you to come down to the university!" I said.

"The potion won't take_ too _long to make, Finn," She changed the subject again!

"Mother!" I exclaimed in annoyance.

"Finn!" She turned back to me and clentched her fists, propping them on her hips. "I don't want to go down to the school! The longer I can stay away from your creepy teacher, the better!" I frowned and stepped towards her.

"But they're all going to make fun of me!"

"Either you take the potion, or go to school and face the music! That's final!"

I was taken aback by her. Mother rarely ever says no to me, let alone raise her voice. I felt tears filling my eyes, so I ran out before she could see. My face was burning red hot with frustration and embarassment, I looked down as I ran and wiped my eyes roughly. I just wanted to get to my room as soon as I could.

Sadly, I wasn't exactly looking where I was going. I got to my room much sooner than I expected. My sensitive head slammed right into the door and sent a violent jolt throughout my whole body. I yelped loudly for help, but didn't get any before I stumbled and toppled over, unconscious.

I awoke to feel a painful throbbing in my head, along with an unbearable soreness spreading throughout my limps. When I looked around, I wasn't even in my home anymore. I was out front, right in front of my home, lying in the grass. I wasn't in any place to question how I got outside, I couldn't even see straight. I called loudly for my Mother, but she didn't hear me. I groaned and sat up. I was feeling so awful, I couldn't stand it.

I wanted to go lay in my own bed and take a nice long nap. That's what I was going to do anyways! Before I went outcold. So I stood up and walked, stumbling still, back to the door. I saw a bush rustling out of the corner of my eye, and my heartbeat quickened. "H-Hevvin!" I exclaimed, out of my control. I wasn't too close to the door, but as I went to run, I tripped over my own foot and fell on the grass. I could barely breathe at this point, I turned my head and expected the worst. The bush kept rustling, but the person who came out was _not_ that pesky unicorn.

It was his majesty- the king!

He popped out of the bushes, clad in the fanciest clothes I've ever seen, along with a small monocle over his eye, and a gigantic pocketwatch weighing down his coat pocket. "Your majesty!" I exclaimed, and attempted to sit up again. He jumped up and down, bouncing around for a while yelling absurdities I couldn't understand. "Bu! Buu Bu! Bu Bu!" He yelled. He brought out the thick gold pocketwatch and tapped it a ton of times, he looked panicked.

"You...Sir, I don't know what you're saying!" His chatter wasn't very good for my headache, but I was so curious. He tapped his watch again, his eyes darting everywhere.

"Bu! Buu Buu! Buu!" He slowed down to see if I'd understand. "BUUUUUUUUU!" I blinked. Why couldn't he talk normally? I've always wondered. He was still tapping the watch. Time to guess.

"Something with time...you need to know the time?"

He shook his head.

"You're..waiting for a certain time?"

He shook his head.

"Are you late for something?"

He nodded quickly and bounced around.

"You're late?" I repeated. His response was the same "Buu bu!" I began to mumble. "Note to self: buu buu means 'I'm late'? Weird."

With that, he took off, bouncing through the woods. My eyes went wide. The king was journeying through the dangerous woods with no bodygaurds near him. If something were to happen, and anyone knew I was the last to talk to him, I'd be accused and hanged. So that's why, despite my migrain and fear I'd be sckewered by a pyschotic unicorn, I ran after the king.

For a man who could only bounce, he was really fast. I could barely keep up with him on my own two feet! He was chanting over and over again loudly. "Bu Buu! Bu Buu!" I tried calling out for him, but he seemed to ignore me.

"He'd better stop!" I thought angrily. "If Hevvin comes, I'll leave him for sure!"

But then the strangest thing happened.

The king bounced right near a tree...

And suddenly he was gone.

I stopped in my tracks. I was puzzled. The king was nowhere in sight, he simply vanished. A slight image came in my mind. Me being hanged in front of everyone for the disappearance of the king. With that in my head, I almost lost it. "Your majesty!" I screamed and ran to the tree where I saw him go. I looked around and ran around the tree about four times, looking for him.

I should really look where I'm going.

As I was running, I saw a rabbithole in the ground, right when the king disapeared. I was running way to fast to be able to stop near it, and I slipped and fell right into the hole. I closed my eyes as tightly as I could and let out a yell, expecting to fall on the king and hurt him. Instead, I just kept falling.

And falling..and falling... I opened my eyes to see where I was. The hole seemed never-ending. I was falling so fast, I felt like my skin was coming off! I couldn't yell anymore, at the speed I was going, I couldn't even move!

But soon everything came to a halt, and I began going slow.. I was floating down now like some sort of fairy! When I looked down, I could see it clearly. I was somehow now in a dress! It was blue and poofy, with a tiny white apron. Sort of like what Harv's Mother wears, only I'm sure, even as a boy, I looked a hundred times better in it.

Now that I was falling slowly, I could see all around the hole. I was under the impression that this wasn't a hole, but someone's underground home! Furniture was floating everywhere. Mirrors, rocking chairs, even beds! It looked so royal down in the hole, I was amazed! I tried to grab onto something, but I came to the end. I hit the floor roughly, and looked up to see if I could see the surface.

I couldn't.

I was stuck down here without any way to get help from my Mother or Harv. And what if the unicorn came down? I'd be murdered. The only assurance I possibley had was the king's voice echoing down a long hallway. I took a deep breath, rubbed my aching arm, and marched down the hall. It was a good thing that the hall wasn't long, I was still bored from the long flight down!

I was brought to a room with a table made of glass in the middle, and a vial with red goop in it. There was a very small door in the room, that was the only way out. "It's you!" I heard a voice say. I jerked my head around and looked for the familiar voice.

"Down here!" It said. I turned back to the door and looked down at it. Oddly enough, I was greeted by the tiniest little boy by the tiny door. It was Harv's annoying little brother, Rhodri or something. I cringed, and got on my knees to lean closer. He was grinning from ear to ear, yelling "I told Harv you were a girl! How can you not be? You're wearing a dress!"

"What're _you_ doing here?" I asked. "And why are you so small?"

"Why are_ you _so_ BIG_!" He snapped back.

We stood in silence for a moment, neither of us knowing how to answer.

"You know, I like my women bigger!" He said with a smug grin. I winced in disgust, it took all of my willpower not so squash him like a bug.

"Shush. What's through that door?" I asked. He kicked the door open and gave me a quick glance. It was gorgeous! I saw the palace, only it looked decorated a bit nicer, with more shades of purple. It was glimmering in the sun. "Why are you in here when you could be out THERE?" I asked.

"I tried to steal some tarts the queen made," Rhodri rolled his eyes. "I was hungry!...So I ran away. And now I'm stuck here." I wasn't surprised, I groaned and looked back at him.

"But this isn't fair!" I said. "I'm too big to get through the door!"

"Then I guess we're stuck here together!" He was grinning wider now, I felt myself go pale. That's when I turned back to the vial and grabbed it. His eyes widened. "Are you crazy!" He said. "What if that's poison?"

"I saw it in my Mother's potions room once," I said. "Nothing there can KILL you unless it's MIXED!" With that being said, I drank the entire thing. It was bitter and left a burning sensation coating my throat, I gagged a couple times. My whole body went sore again, but this time I wasn't going to pass out! My body was shrinking! My limbs went smaller and smaller until I was finally the same size as Rhodri and the door. I smiled wide, and made my way out.

"Wait!" Rhodri grabbed the handle and shut the door in front of me. "Don't leave me here!" He said. "I wanted to spend time with you!"

"Get out of my way, you freaky kid!" I grabbed his head and pushed him down, then grasped the door handle. I tried to open it, but it didn't budge. I shook the handle over and over again, then pounded on the door. I was growing furious as I turned to him. "IT'S LOCKED?"

He jumped up and tried opening the door in many ways. First by trying to shake the handle, then by pounding the door, then by throwing himself against it. He rubbed his arm. "Huh. I guess so!" I grabbed the front of his shirt and brought him close to me, my face was turning bright red again as I glared at him.

"Where's the key!" I yelled. Rhodri was just staring into my eyes, so I let go and backed away. He looked around, then pointed to the glass table, which was now extremely tall and wide, with a rust colored key on it. I groaned in frustration. "Now I'm too small..."

"But I found this earlier.." Rhodri handed a tiny, bite-sized cake to me. "I know you like cakes. See? It says 'Eat me'...If the drink made you smaller, maybe this'll make you big!"

I took the cake, then threw it over my shoulder, watching it smash and crumble onto the ground. He crossed his arms. "What the heck was that about? Don't you want the key?" Little did he know, I had an idea. I looked over at him.

"Just pick the lock!" I said. He crossed his arms.

"Why should I?" He said with a scowl. I bit my lower lip and clentched my fists. That brat! He needs a punishment, but I didn't wanna be the one to give him one. Instead, I took a deep breath, and put on my best puppy-dog-pouting face.

"Please, Rhodri?" I whimpered. He looked at me like he was hypnotized, but quickly began working on the lock. I smoothed my hair back into place and chuckled to myself. "Moron," I thought. Within a minute, he had the door opened again. I merely patted his head, said I very hurried "Goodbye" and ran out, shutting the door behind me.

But when I made it through the door, there was no palace. There was only a large forest in front of me, the trees were so thick, I couldn't see anything beyond it. I was so angry by this point, thinking I had been tricked by Harv's snotty little brother. I turned around to the door to give him a peice of my mind, only to find...

The door wasn't even there anymore...


	2. Advice From a Caterpillar

Naturally, I began to panic, I looked around for any other exit but I couldn't find any. All there was was a forest. I thought about staying in one place in the hopes that maybe my Mother will find me. But even with her magic, it'd be so hard to find me, wherever I know was. It didn't make sense that I fell through a hole in the ground, ended up in a strange room, now I was in a completely different forest. I sat on the ground and brought my knees to my chest, hugging them desperately.

All I wanted now was Harv. He's always near me when I was scared, he always protected me. He always stayed by my side. He was like some kind of brave knight, always coming to the rescue. The more I thought about him, the more lonely I felt without him. And the more scared I became. "Someone will come and find me..." I said, trying to convince myself it's true. I kept picturing Harv taking me home to my Mother, who would shower me with hugs and kisses when she gets me.

"Anyone?" I called out into the forest, tears brewing in my eyes. "Someone help me!" No answers came though. I sat and hugged my knees closer to my chest. I sat there for maybe ten minutes, in silence, staring into the forest. "Is anyone out there?" I yelled again.

This time, someone answered!

I saw the king bounce out from behind a tree, holding his pocketwatch in hand. "Your majesty!" I quickly scrambled to my feet and smoothed out my dress. "Please help me!" I said. He cocked his head and tapped his watch again.

"Bu Buu! Bu Buu!" He yelled, and bounced off again. I felt my heart race wildly in my chest when I thought I'd be left alone again, so I ran after him as fast as I could. I chased him down the forest, but he made to many abrupt twists and turns through the trees, I lost him after some time. I was out of breath and tired, I leaned up against a tree. I figured it was useless to call out for him.

"Whatever he's late for it better be really important!" I hissed through clentched teeth. Now my situation seemed worse than before. Instead of being in front of the scary forest, I was now lost within it. I lost the king. I lost my way. And I lost my breath.

Everything was miserable!

When I finally caught my breath, I saw something out of the corner of my eye. A bubble coming towards me. It was shining a beautiful color of purple. It was coming towards me, so I stayed in place. But it popped before it got to me. "Where did a _bubble_ come from? This place keeps getting stranger and stranger." But then, I saw two more bubbles floating towards me. One pink and one orange. Before those could pop, I drew towards the direction they came from. This went on for a while until I came to a clearing in the forest.

In the clearing, there was a giant, colorful patch of mushrooms. I gagged slightly and went around them, because I really hate mushrooms. Especially poisonous ones. But what I saw on top of the mushroom surprised me!

"Harv?" I exclaimed.

Yeah, there was Harv, sitting on top of the mushroom, holding his stomach. Or...where his stomach would be. He was...He was in a giant caterpillar costume! I climbed up hurriedly on the mushroom to get a better look at him.

"Oh great.." He said quietly, trying to cover his face. I fell to my knees and laughed as hard as I could. He looked absolutely ridiculous in that costume! Like a freak! My sides were hurting from all the laughing, but I couldn't stop.

"Ok ok, are you done?" He said. "I shouldn't be getting laughed at by the boy in the dress!" I looked down at my dress then back at him, and talked through my laughter.

"I still look better than you!" I said. It took me a while to stop laughing, and each time I looked back at him it didn't help. When I thought of him as some brave knight, I couldn't possibley be more wrong!

"I'm in a lot of pain, you know!" He said, gritting his teeth. Suddenly, he hiccuped, and held his stomach. Out from his mouth came a small, colorful bubble! It started up a bunch of tiny giggles from me.

"Pain from the little bubbles?" I said.

"No!" He raised an eyebrow at me. "My pride! I don't know why I'm in this thing! And I can't take it off!" He wiggled around and struggled, then topped over and layed on top of the mushroom. "Plus, I've nearly been stepped on by a ton of people...How'd I get so small?"

"Beats me," I said, then lunged forward and pulled him into a tight hug. "Harv, I hate it out here. I've been hoping I get to see you. I want to go home!"

"I know how to get home..." He said.

"Take me home!" I said with a giant grin, looking at his face, not the costume. He hiccuped a beautiful blue bubble, and shook his head.

"I can't. You have to find your own way home. It's not hard."

I felt my lip quiver, I was a little surprised. It was just like when Mother wouldn't help me with my school problem! Now Harv wouldn't help me. "Harv, you're joking... I need help!"

"No you don't, Finn. Just listen to me and you'll be ok!" I frowned, but sat and listened. He explained. "Take a bit of the mushroom from it's left side, I know that can make you bigger again. Don't eat to much, or you'll be giant. Then keep going North in the forest and you'll find some guys named Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum. They'll tell you where to go from here."

"Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum?" I asked in disbelief. "How will I know what they look like?"

"Trust me, you'll know." Harv groaned, and propped himself to sit up. "Now c'mon, go or you'll be stuck here longer." I nodded, and ripped off part of the mushroom's left side like I was told, then began climbing off the giant thing.

"You're right. I'd better go. I don't want to stay here and see you transform into a butterfly." His eyes went wide.

"Caterpillars turn into butterflies?" He yelped. "N-No! That's so- urgh! Girly! Finn, Help!" He wiggled around desperately in the dumb suit. "I don't want to turn into a butterfly!"

I began to mock his voice. "You have to help yourself!" I sniggered.

After that, I walked off, taking a bite out of the mushroom while he yelled out for me.


	3. Pig and Smoke

I was now walking through the mushroom, I had now tucked away in my pocket for later, had made me my normal size again. I was still angry with Harv for refusing to help me, so now I wasn't going to talk to him. I had decided against stepping on him, though, that'd be just cruel. I walked where he told me to walk, hoping maybe I'd find some dumb people named Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum.

It hit me that I had forgotten to ask Harv how he got here. Did he fall as I did and somehow end up in a costume like me? That must be it...Then how did he know the way home and not go home? That makes no sense.

As I was walking, I saw in the distance two great big guys leaning against a tree. I recognized them right away, and ran to them happily. "Trevor! Cliff! Thank god!" I yelled as I got to them. The boys excanged glances.

"Who?" They said.

"I'm Tweedle-Dee," Trevor said.

"I'm Tweedle-Dum," Cliff said.

I crossed my arms, and thought to myself. "It's about time they got matching names. They're basically joined at the hip, for god's sake!"

"Something wrong, Finn?" Tre-...I mean, Tweedle-Dee said. I frowned.

"So you do know my name! And yes, something is wrong! I want out of here and I have no idea where on Earth I'm going!"

Cliff- I mean, Tweedle- Oh forget it this is just stupid. Cliff crossed his arms. "Wow, you sound cranky."

"Well we know the way somewhere," Trevor added.

"Maybe it's home..." Cliff said.

"Or maybe not.." Trevor said.

I was utterly confused by this point. "Excuse me?" I said.

"Which way is home?" Trevor said, then pointed East.

"No, stupid!" Cliff argued, and pointed West.

"That's the palace!" Trevor pointed West now.

"Isn't this the palace?" Cliff pointed East.

My head began to throb again. "Which way is my house?" I nearly screamed.

Everything was quiet for a moment. "I dunno." Cliff said... "We only know the way to the palace."

I took a sigh of relief, because I know my way home from the palace. "Great,"I said. "So where is it?" They looked at each other for a moment, then whispered to each other, having a small argument. Then, to my disbelief, they placed rock-paper-scissors! Trevor chuckled in victory, then they both pointed East.

"That way," They said assuredly. I was very skeptical to take their advice if it was based on some foolish game, so instead, I began marching West. "Where're you going?" Cliff asked. "That's the wrong way!" Trevor added. Well, now that it doesn't hurt to say it, they were right. East, believe it or not, would've lead me home. West just spurred the pointless adventure even further.

I walked for so long, I began to get thirsty and tired. My legs were getting sore and weak again, and the forest wouldn't let up for miles to come! But thankfully, I saw a house! It wasn't mine, but it did look pretty nice on the outside! I opened the gate in a hurried frenzy, and made my way to the door. I opened the door without even knocking, foolishly, to see the oddest group I've ever seen in my entire life!

There was my Mother, sitting on an old, dusty couch, cuddling a small baby in her arms, very calmly. An old, disgusting witch I've seen Mother with was brewing a potion over a cauldron, screaming offensive things and throwing empty glass vials all over the room, cackling when the glass smashed into many peices. She was brewing something so putrid, smoke was filling the room, causing everyone to sneeze. But worst of all, there was Hevvin, in his human form, lying on the floor at my Mother's feet, smirking at me. I screamed at the whole scene! I backed right up into a wall, but flew forward when I saw how absolutely filthy it was. My Mother looked right up at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Who are you?" She said, ducking her head from a flying glass shard. My jaw dropped.

"Mother, It's me! Finn!" I said, pointing to myself. "Your child?"

"This is my child..." Mother held up the baby in her arms, who sneezed quietly and cuddled back up to her. I stepped forward to get a closer look, to see the baby was none other than Big! Harv's youngest brother! "Besides," she continued. "I've never had a daughter."

My face flushed in embarassment as I clutched to the fabric of the dress. "No! That child doesn't belong to YOU! I'M your child, Mother!"

"Stop calling me that!" Mother said, and sneezed quickly. All the while, Hevvin was smirking and looking straight at me. I suddenly realized the danger she was in!

"Mother,Watch out! That beast will kill you!" I pointed to Hevvin.

The witch glared at me and threw a vial right at me. I coughed wildly through the smoke and dodged the glass. Mother leaned down and pet Hevvin's pink hair, he chuckled happily. "This is my pet, he would never hurt me!" She objected. I felt myself grow faint. Before I could react, the witch screamed at my Mother, telling her to get rid of the pet. That lead to a full-on argument with Mother and the witch, who were now screaming and glaring at each other. Hevvin was belly-laughing, he seemed to enjoy it all. Mother set Harv's youngest brother down and approached the witch so they could yell closely at each other. The baby began to cry when he heard all the noise, and I saw Hevvin eyeing him with an evil smirk.

As quickly as I could, I ran to the baby and picked him up, then ran out of the house. It was very risky, but I really thought the poor thing would get hurt and Harv would blame me! I started back the way I came to give Harv his baby brother back. "Please don't cry? Just be quiet! Be quiet!" I cooed. Well...sort of. I'm not good with kids.

"Having some trouble?" An evil voice came from above me. I looked up to see Hevvin sitting on a tree branch. I looked around desperately for a place to run and hide, not wanting to die. At this point, the kid would be on it's own. "Relax, I can't hurt ya..."

"Why not?" I asked.

"I just can't. And I'm not gonna explain." He said.

"Where's Harv?" I asked. I had completely forgotten where I found him, and this baby wouldn't last a second out here. "I need to give him his baby brother back?"

"What baby?" Hevvin asked.

I held up the baby in my arms. "Right he-" When I looked at Big again, I could see he wasn't there. In his place was a gross piglet, who began squealing and squirming when my eyes met it. I dropped the pig on the ground and yelped, wiping off my hands. "What the heck just happened?" I asked.

"Magic," Smirked the unicorn..man..thing. "So where ya headed now?"

"To the palace, you dumb unicorn," I muttered, putting my arms over the gaping hole in my gut.

"NOT a unicorn!" Hevvin corrected. "Chesire-icorn..."

I gave him a smug look. "You came up with that name yourself?" I smirked.

He blushed and growled. "Yes! I did! And it's perfect! Shut up!"

"Whatever..." I started walking West again, to get to the palace.

"Wait! Blondie, I wanna show you something.." I still don't know why I looked back at him like I did. Hevvin smirked and began humming some threatening tune, as I watched his body somehow slowly begin to disapear. First his legs, then his torso, then his head.

Until all I was left with was his evil smile haunting me.


	4. A Mad Tea Party

The rest of the journey from that point on was terrifying. Every step I took, I could feel Hevvin's eyes watching me, though I knew for a fact he wasn't there. His grin was still burned into my brain. I came to a stop when I saw a tree with a bunch of signs, all which seemed to be in a foreign language. I gulped, but then saw Hevvin reappear slowly lying atop another branch.

"Have you been following me?" I asked with a panicked tone.

"I have better things to do than follow you, you little brat!" He looked down at me menacingly. "What part of MAGICAL CHESIRE-ICORN are you not understanding here? I'm everywhere!" His voice sounded a bit insane, so I just took a step back.

"A-Alrigtht," I gulped. "Hevvin, w-where do I go? I can't read these!"

He pointed to the right. "That way to certain death." Then pointed left. "That way to certain death."

"Can I go somewhere without dying?" I asked nervously. He propped himself up.

"Where's the fun in that?" he asked, but sighed heavily and pointed forward.

"That way to the March Hare's house. I hear the Mad Hatter's having a tea party there. It's very fancy, blah blah blah..."

"_Mad_ Hatter?" I questioned. "W-Well..What about the March Hare, is he safe?"

"No, he's a little mad." Hevvin replied.

"Is there anyone not mad out here?" I asked, getting impatient. Hevvin cackled, then realized I was serious and just shrugged.

**"We're all mad here." **

Before I could question him again, he vanished, so all I had to do was make my way to the tea party in the hopes they could tell me where the palace was. I was hoping maybe I could sit and rest for a while considering I've done nothing but walking all day. I was exhausted. It didn't take me long before I approached a large house with a large, elegant table set out in the front, holding many teacups and teapots all over it. I grinned and approached the table, only to see Shiel and Darren sitting there.

"Finn!" Darren excalimed.

"Oops!" Shiel reached under the table, and pulled out a large, green hat and placed it on his head.

"Hatter...oh..I see.." I mumbled. "Tea parties? I thought you were to old for this.." I smugly replied. I heard a clattering noise, then saw Darren's father, Sir James the frog, pop out of a teapot.

"That's what I said!" He yelled angrily. Darren sank back in his chair and kept muttering "it wasn't my idea."

"Welcome!" Shiel said with a big grin. "Come, sit down with us! We were expecting you!" I was unsure about coming over. Why were they expecting me? Darren's threatening expression told me to expect the worst possible thing to happen. But, I was far too tired. I sat unwillingly into a seat far from them.

"So you're the hatter, Shiel? And Darren's the...March hare?"

"Sure, Why not?" Darren rolled his eyes and placed a weird, foaming cup of tea in front of me. "Drink this, we made it for you."

The smell coming from the cup was making me woozy, no doubt about it it was some kind of poison. I pushed the cup away from me, only to have them glare at me. "Drink it..." Darren drew a sword from under the table. I held my breath, frightened, and held the cup, feeling all the color drain from my face.

"B-But-" I said and frowned. "W-What's in the cup?" I askded.

"Cup?" Shiel popped his head up happily. "Clean cup! Clean cup! Move down!" He grasped Darren's wrist tightly and ran around the table. I didn't know what he was doing, but it was any excuse to run from the poison. I ran with them, feeling like a moron, until I reached the seat Darren was sitting at. Now Shiel was placed in front of the poison.

"You moron!" Darren said, knocking the cup from out of his friend's hand. I let them quarrel for a while, and began to think. "Darren and Shiel are knights in training to the king, and the king was running through the forest, therefore the palace is very close..." I stood on top of the chair I was on and looked past the rest of the forest, excited that I was now able to see the palace in the distance! As I began running off, Darren drew his sword again. "Where do you think you're going?" He yelped. I had a quick idea.

I took the rest of the mushroom from out of my pocket and threw it towards Shiel, it landed perfectly in his mouth, which was open due to his annoying yelling. He swallowed it whole.

So then I ran away from the scene, giggling as Darren and Sir James were screaming at the newly improved-30 feet tall Shiel.


	5. The Queen's Swordfight Ground

I've never been happier in my life when I finally was released from the horrifying depths of the forest and brought to the palace. I knew I could get home from there, even though I'm not sure how I got here in the first place. I went to walk in the direction I knew was home, but I came to a stop when I heard a group of hurried voices yelling quietly at each other. I turned my head to see none other than Emet and a couple other students from the university grabbing bunches of beautiful white roses and painting them pitch black. "Hurry, guys, hurry!" Emet painted about three roses at a time, getting her hands stained with black paint.

I ran over to them and tapped Emet on the shoulder. She screamed and turned around hurriedly, then glared when she saw me. "Don't scare me, I thought you were the queen!" She growled.

"The queen?...What are you doing?"

Emet held up a rose and waved it in front of my face. "The queen isn't happy until all of the roses in the palace grounds are BLACK! We're painting the roses black!"

"Painting the roses black..." The other students agreed.

"Why you though?" I asked.

"Cuz we're warriors to the queen!" Emet said proudly with a big grin. I raised an eyebrow at her, and she looked down with a blush. "Well not YET..but we WILL be..."

"That's what I thought." I nodded. "Here, I'll give you a hand!" I took a paintbrush and carefully painted a rose as perfectly as I could.

"What're you doing?" Emet gave me a weird look. "You're taking too long!"

"It needs to look right!" I argued.

Before she could object, I saw a shadow loom over her as she screamed. I turned around to see the Headmaster from university looking down on us (or I think he was looking). He had a jagged crown placed on his head...skull...I'm not sure what it is.

"The queen!" The other students yelled in terror.

"QUEEN!" I said, looking up at the Headmaster.

"Your majesty, we're sorry!" Emet cried out and bowed on the floor. Headmaster didn't even listen as the rest of the palace knights approached.

"Off with their heads." He said. Emet ran off into the forest screaming for mercy while the other students were pulled off behind the palace. A knight approached me, but the Headmaster stopped him.

"You're not the queen!" I said.

"Yes I am." Headmaster said, then pointed to my teacher. "And that's the king."

"I hate you." My teacher growled.

"It's complicated." Headmaster said.

I frowned and began to stomp around. "I don't want to be here! I want to go home!"

"I can take you home," Headmaster said. "But you have to beat me in a game first."

"Let me guess," One of the knights said. "Is it croquet?" Headmaster turned to him.

"No. A swordfight. Why would you say croquet, that's a dumb answer. Off with his head!"

That knight was pulled away...The Headmaster brought a ton of swords to us and he took one without hesitation. I picked the tinest sword, but it was still way to heavy for me to hold. I groaned and struggled with my weapon. The Headmaster took his sword and swooped it over my head, nearly taking my head off, but missing on purpose. I screamed like a girl and nearly fell back, watching as Headmaster turned to the cheering crowd proudly.

And wouldn't you know, that's when Hevvin appeared in front of me. He took my sword with no trouble and held it over his head. "Need some help?" He smirked crazily, and pointed the tip of the sword at Headmaster's back. "I'll get him for ya!"

"N-No.." I whimpered. "I'll be killed...Please!"

As Headmaster turned around, Hevvin disapeared, leaving the sword pointed mid-air at him. I stared in horror.

"He's a witch!" Headmaster pointed to me. The sword dropped on the ground, and I could hear Hevvin's cackle ringing in my head.

And that's all I know before I was suddenly being chased off into the distance by every single person in the palace, screaming my name!

"Finn! Oh god, Finn wake up!" I was awoken by my Mother shaking me rapidly. I coughed, feeling pressure on my weak neck when she shook me.

"Mother?" I asked, confused. Her eyes went wide and she hugged me tightly. She couldn't even speak at this point. I looked around and saw I was on the floor in front of my bedroom. When I looked down, I saw very clear that I wasn't in a dress! But a migrain was still pounding in my head and my whole body felt numb.

"Of course!" She said. "Who else?"

"I'm your son?" I asked. She gave me a strange look and let go of me abruptly, letting my body hit the ground again.

"Well duh...oh god, do you have amnesia? I don't know how to deal with that!"

"No, I don't...I just.." I quickly sat up and hugged her again, I was very emotional from the ordeal I had just suffered. Even if it was a dream. "You're the best,Mother!"

"I know," She grinned. "Oh but um...your friend Harv has been outside...I didn't let him in."

I let go of her.

"How long? How long has he been here?" It was hard to understand her through her nervous giggling but I heard her say 'about a half an hour...'

I quickly went to the front door, despite how exhausted and weak I already felt, to see Harv sitting in the grass. I went to him and immediately fell to my knees, tired. "Hey, where've you been?" He asked in an annoyed tone. I took a deep breath, then replied,

"I really don't know..."


End file.
